


Vamps Are Out

by ElSun



Category: Fright Night 2 1988
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: ‘‘Tis the season of Evil and nothing is more evil than a being who feeds off you life blood...





	Vamps Are Out

The dark pallor of night is the source for many, but when eternity is nightly the allure must bring forth sport.  
Living for 2,000 years was dismal no joy. No love just thirst. The longing for the feed. I am what is a living nightmare. However in this time I am the dream.  
The evening is still warm for an October, not a distressing thought. I am out and about as a lady of leisure should be.  
Tonight I have chosen L.A. to become my new playground. So many souls with nothing to live for. So many young lives who just couldn’t make the industry wonder.  
This is the part I love, the work the money the unyielding truth that Once Upon A Time I was alive. To understand my non-mirth you would have to know what life was.  
Yet with the law now since I didn’t end up in the morgue I can be me for as long as the world spins.   
I have managed to begin this night out and something sweet has caught my eyes. She’s sitting at a coffee shop but this isn’t any mortal no this is someone’s baby. A species in my long life I’ve never seen.   
I have my driver Park the car around the corner. The sun has since been set for an hour and I am in the mood for something hot and sweet.  
The stories are not the way they seem an invitation is extended the moment you stated no shoes,no shirts, no service.   
In my usual sense of being she doesn’t raise her head when I enter but she dose listen just enough to hear my order.  
I stop over to the window to seem as if I care for something behind the glass. She chuckles this one knows. I take the cup and pass by her table.  
“You are cool here. This town excepts everyone but the moron squad.”  
“You?”  
“Not into anyone or anything that doesn’t know how to fend for themselves.”  
“What are you?”  
“Me.” She seemed to notice that is the problem with everyone else.  
“You don’t seem to know about the others.”  
“Don’t worry.”  
“You work here you know there are more of your kind and many different species.”  
“You are not into anything are you?”  
“Depends on what you think this all is.”  
“Life.”  
“Yup. You might have to look out for the stupid ones. There are few places were yours can be themselves Nobody likes the ones who spout that crap. Constraine never really the spear of destiny it’s the kid. They tend to cause all kinds to seek them out.”  
“The kid?”  
“Somebody looked at you?”  
She seemed to tilt her head as if she knew more.  
“Trust me most who think they know only want trouble. The kid ain’t for those either.”  
“Do you know the kid?”  
“Nobody really dose. Better keep it that way but if you find the tech they are looking for return it to the kid.”  
The End


End file.
